As a temperature adjustment device that makes use of a Peltier element, a device is known in which a heat release surface is covered with a liquid jacket and a refrigerant is circulated in the liquid jacket. In addition, a cooling device is known in which, in order to enhance the heat release effect of a Peltier element by a refrigerant, a chiller is provided in a circulation system path of the refrigerant and a liquid cooled in the chiller is supplied to a liquid jacket (see, for example, Patent Document 1).